Everyone's A Big Part Of This Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: King Lauhin and Optimo help Kuphulu realize this, as does Phantasmo, who sees the purple-eyed mummy as his son.


**This idea hit me one day and I just had to do it. :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Jocu, Optimo, and King Lauhin belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Melodica, and Phantasmo.**

* * *

**Everyone's A Big Part Of This Family**

Kuphulu stood before his Magister and Max Tennyson. "I have nothing to do with Zs'Skayr," he said. "I gave up that life after my exile."

"Yeah, right!" Another Plumber scoffed. "You've been in contact with him and the evidence proves it!"

The evidence was that a communicator was found among Kuphulu's belongings and he had no idea how it got there, having found it just before his Magister had knocked on the door, having received a tip about a traitor among them.

"You should be in the Null Void, creep!" Said another Plumber.

"He doesn't deserve to be a Plumber!" A third one said.

"Nor does he deserve to be on Earth!" A fourth one said.

"Enough!" The Thep Khufan Magister said firmly. "Kuphulu, to my office. Max, will you come as well, old friend?"

In the Thep Khufan Magister's office, Kuphulu looked at him pleadingly. "Magister, please, I do not know how that device got among my belongings, but I am not a traitor," he said. "When Rachel took me in, I gave up my life of crime and I would never betray my family, especially my wife-to-be and children."

"I know, Kuphulu," the Magister said reassuringly. "Still...this is a rather severe accusation and the device was found in your things."

The former villain looked at Max pleadingly, who sighed before looking at his friend. "Perhaps Kuphulu should take a leave of absence until we get to the bottom of this," he said gently.

"I hate to do that as Kuphulu is one of the best Plumbers I have," the Thep Khufan Magister said. "Still...perhaps that is best."

Kuphulu hung his head, trying to keep his dignity about him, but this was a rather harsh blow. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at his Magister, who gently squeezed his shoulder. "It will be a paid absence," he said. "Also, I believe it's best not to say a word to anyone about this."

"But...what about Rachel? She'll know something is up," Kuphulu said.

"I'll let her know," Max said with a nod.

The Thep Khufan Magister nodded, giving the purple-eyed mummy in front of him a sympathetic look, inwardly vowing he'd find the truth to this matter as he believed the mummy was telling the truth and the evidence had actually been planted to frame him. Little did they know, two others were watching them.

Jocu growled as he watched what was happening. "Those Plumbers have been unfair to Kuphulu for long enough," he said.

"Indeed," King Lauhin said with a nod, noting how down Kuphulu looked. "He is depressed greatly by this."

It was quite a moment. "Father, can we bring Kuphulu here to cheer him up?" The red-skinned Lauhinian asked.

"Yes," the king said. "In fact, I personally want to see him." He turned to his son. "Jocu, will you help the Magisters find the real troublemakers?"

"Yes, Father."

Both being teleported away with Jocu going to Plumber HQ and Lauhin going to the Grant Mansion, appearing in the living room where Rachel, Snare-Oh, Melodica, Phantasmo, and Ghostfreak were. The female Thep Khufan gasped in shock and her fiancée quickly got in front of her to protect her from the intruder. Ghostfreak was a bit startled, but noted how Rachel and Snare-Oh didn't seem alarmed. In fact, the young woman smiled and stood up. "Father," she said, hugging him. "What a pleasant surprise."

The king chuckled and hugged her. "Hello, my daughter," he said, kissing her forehead in affection.

Snare-Oh smiled. "Greetings, Your Majesty," he said, bowing to the Tickle Monster King.

Lauhin smiled. "Hello, Snare-Oh," he said. "And no need for formalities, my friend."

Phantasmo, Melodica, and Ghostfreak calmed down at seeing this and Rachel smiled at them. "This is King Lauhin, the Tickle Monster King," she explained. "He's like a second father to me and my sister." She turned to him. "Father, this is Melodica, Phantasmo, and Ghostfreak."

"Ah, the Thep Khufan and Ectonurite who are engaged," Lauhin said with a smile. "And the Ectonurite that helped my daughter escape her ex-boyfriend a long time ago."

The three were surprised, but nodded as the two Ectonurites bowed and Melodica curtsied. "It is a pleasure to meet you in person," she said. "We've heard much about the Tickle Monsters from Rachel and her sister."

The king smiled. "I'm pleased to meet you all," he said before looking serious. "Though I do have another reason for coming here."

Rachel knew something was wrong. "What is it, Father?" She asked. "Are the Nitians causing trouble again?"

Lauhin shook his head. "I fear Kuphulu has been wrongfully accused of treason," he said.

"What?!" Melodica asked, her voice becoming sharp. "My son is not a traitor!"

"Indeed not," Phantasmo said.

Snare-Oh had a bad feeling about this. "How did this come about?" He asked.

"A communicator was found among his belongings and some of the other Plumbers are claiming he was speaking to Zs'Skayr," Lauhin said.

Phantasmo bristled at hearing that name and Ghostfreak gasped. "But that's impossible!" He said. "That abomination is in the Null Void and Kuphulu turned over a new leaf when he came here."

"Yes, he did," Rachel said, feeling angry that some Plumbers were again bullying Kuphulu. "Where is Kuphulu now?"

Lauhin closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "He is on his way back here, having been given a paid leave of absence until this mystery is solved," he said.

Phantasmo growled. "I'm going to make those Plumbers wish they had never bullied him," he said.

"I'll come with you, Father," Ghostfreak said.

"No, son," the older Ectonurite said. "The mansion will be unprotected then. You and Snare-Oh stay here and protect Rachel and Melodica."

With that, he vanished and Lauhin smiled. "It seems those troublemakers have just invoked a father's anger," he said. "They are about to learn what happens when that is done."

"It'll serve them right," Snare-Oh said before smiling. "Perhaps this will help Kuphulu in the end too. He's still unsure about calling Phantasmo 'Father'."

"Just as I was unsure about calling Melodica 'Mother' for awhile," Ghostfreak said.

Melodica chuckled. "And I'm blessed to have three sons," she said, hugging both of them.

Lauhin chuckled. "This family is a good example of how it's love that makes us all family," he said.

"Yes," Rachel said before looking at the King and getting an idea. "Father, I think Kuphulu might benefit from a visit with you."

"And that is the other reason I am here," he said. "If I remember correctly, Thep Khufan's are quite ticklish."

Snare-Oh and Melodica both turned a bit red at that, to which he chuckled before nodding. "I'll go get Kuphulu and when he's feeling better, I'll bring him back here," he promised.

"Lauhin," Melodica said, making him look at her. "I worry about my youngest son. He's had a hard time since his father passed away when he was just an infant and then after he turned to a life of crime before changing his ways. Please, can you truly help him?"

"I can," the King said soothingly, taking her hand. "You needn't worry. I'll help him out."

"And Father always keeps his word," Rachel said.

Nodding, Lauhin vanished, going up to Plumber HQ and finding Kuphulu in his room, packing his things and sighing. "What am I going to tell Mother and Snare-Oh? Or even Rachel?" The alien mummy asked, about to turn to get something else when four arms wrapped around him, a hand covering his mouth as he jumped and let out a cry of alarm that was muffled by the hand covering his mouth.

"Enough of that," came a unfamiliar, yet gentle, voice as before Kuphulu's eyes, the atmosphere shifted from his room into a room that looked very regal and his purple eyes widened at seeing all the feathers around him. Everything seemed to be made of feathers and while he was nervous about that since he was very ticklish, he had to admit it was rather breathtaking too. Feeling his captor let him go, he turned and gasped in shock, looking a bit intimidated at seeing the large king behind him.

"Who...Who are you?" He stammered in shock, noting his captor's black fur and white hair and eyes.

"I am King Lauhin," the being said with a smile. "The Tickle Monster King."

When the alien mummy heard that, he grew very nervous and took a step back. "He seems nervous, my King," said another voice and Kuphulu jumped at that, turning to find a black knight behind him and he grew afraid, something the king noticed.

"This is Optimo, one of my knights," he said. "He's not with the Forever Knights."

"No, I am not with those single-minded people who are false knights," Optimo said before noticing something. "My King, this one looks like Snare-Oh. Could they be related?"

"This is Kuphulu, Snare-Oh's younger brother."

Now the alien mummy was ready to bolt and he turned and fled, to with both being chuckled. "Optimo, have your men guard the doors to outside," he said. "I can't have Kuphulu escaping before I help him."

"Yes, Sire. And perhaps I can assist you in capturing him, Sire?" Optimo asked.

"Yes," the king said, setting aside his crown and mantle, ready to begin hunting for the startled alien.

* * *

Kuphulu continued running, shocked when he saw various items reaching for him as if they were alive. "This must be the Tickle Castle I've heard Rachel and her sister mention at times," he said to himself as he quickly went into a room and shut the door, leaning against it to catch his breath as he glanced around, noting the room to be comfortable and welcoming. "Even though it's all made of feathers, it definitely is something to see."

"Thank you."

Hearing the king's voice behind him, the alien mummy jumped with a yelp and went to flee, but was tackled a moment later by Optimo, who held him despite his struggling. "I have him, Sire," the knight said, pinning Kuphulu's arms over his head.

"Good," said Lauhin, smiling as he kneeled down, his face taking on a concerned look at seeing how afraid the alien looked. "Kuphulu, you needn't fear. Rachel asked me to help you."

Kuphulu's eyes widened before he looked upset. "She knows?" He asked.

"Yes. My son Jocu and I were watching and saw everything. Rachel looked quite furious when she learned about what had happened, as was your mother."

The alien mummy looked saddened at that before feeling a poke to his stomach and he stiffened in surprise, letting out a squeak. "Now, let's get you feeling better," the king said with a smile, his hands now tickling Kuphulu's stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOP!" The alien mummy laughed as four hands tickled his second worst tickle spot.

"He seems to be as ticklish as the sisters," Optimo said thoughtfully.

"Yes," Lauhin said before smirking. "I believe he has another tickle spot. Optimo, would you?"

"Yes, Sire."

When Kuphulu felt fingers wiggling into his underarms, he squealed, his body freezing with tickle paralysis. "Ah, I was right," the king said with a chuckle.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE!" Kuphulu begged, his laughter starting to go silent.

Nodding, the two let him up and Optimo helped the alien mummy to his feet and Lauhin smiled. "You know your family would deal with anyone who dares to accuse you of something you didn't do," he said.

Jocu suddenly appeared and he was grinning. "Well, that was invigorating," he said.

"Jocu?" Kuphulu said in surprise.

The red-skinned Tickle Monster smiled. "Hello, Kuphulu," he said.

"How did it go, son?" Lauhin asked.

"I spoke to those Plumbers, Father, but it was Phantasmo who sent them running to the Magister to confess."

Kuphulu was shocked to hear that. "Phantasmo?" He asked in surprise.

Jocu nodded. "He was very upset that those troublemakers had framed you," he said.

"But...why would he do that?" The alien mummy asked.

Lauhin smiled. "Perhaps because you're his son," he said.

"But...,"

Jocu smiled. "He actually told them to never bother you again, Kuphulu, and he did call you his son," he said.

The alien mummy staggered a little at hearing that and Optimo kindly caught him, helping him stay upright. "Are you alright, Kuphulu?" He asked gently.

"Yes," the purple-eyed mummy said. "I just...can't believe Phantasmo would do that."

Lauhin smiled. "He did what any of us would do for our family," he said. "Speaking of which, let's get you back to the Mansion, Kuphulu."

The alien mummy turned to the king, who smiled again. "Remember, Kuphulu, everyone is a big part of this family," he said as he teleported the Thep Khufan to the Mansion.

Rachel looked up at Kuphulu appeared in front of her. "Kuphulu!" She said, glomping him in a hug. He staggered a little, but returned the hug instinctively. "Are you okay?" The young woman asked.

"Yes," he said before looking up to see Phantasmo was there and the Ectonurite was smiling.

"Those troublemakers won't bother you again, son," he said.

The purple-eyed mummy looked unsure at that. "Phantasmo...do you really...see me as a son?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes," the elder Ectonurite said.

"But...why?"

Phantasmo smiled. "I am engaged to your mother and you are her son as is your brother," he said. "When I asked her to marry me, I had already accepted you and your brother as my sons along with Ghostfreak."

Rachel smiled. "Just as I accepted you as my brother when Snare-Oh asked me if you could come live here," she said.

Kuphulu looked at her and she gently chuckled. "Don't you see, Kuphulu? Everyone's a big part of this family. No one is excluded."

Phantasmo placed a hand on Kuphulu's shoulder. "And I certainly wouldn't marry your mother and not accept you and your brother as my sons," he said reassuringly.

"I wouldn't allow that," Melodica said as she came in, going up to her youngest son and hugging him. "We know you're not a traitor, Kuphulu. We never doubted you for a moment."

The purple-eyed mummy hugged his mother before nodding and turning to Phantasmo. "Thank you...Father," he said.

Phantasmo smiled. "You know...I think you and I need to bond a bit more, Kuphulu," he said, his purple-and-black striped tentacles coming out.

Seeing this, Kuphulu's eyes widened and he began running with the Ectonurite hot on his heels as Rachel and Melodica laughed in amusement. "And what better way to bond than a tickle torture?" The female Thep Khufan said.

Kuphulu's laughter rang through the house a moment later as Phantasmo had caught him and several tentacles were wiggling like no tomorrow into the purple-eyed alien mummy's underarms, making him freeze up again in tickle paralysis before the Ectonurite let him up and gave him a noogie.

"I never thought that I'd one day have three sons that I'm proud of," Phantasmo said. "Ghostfreak, Snare-Oh, and you, Kuphulu."

Kuphulu smiled, feeling better. "Thank you, Father," he said, this time with no hesitation.

Back in the Tickle Realm, King Lauhin and Jocu, along with Optimo, all smiled at seeing this, knowing now the alien mummy now saw how important he was to his family.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
